e2119fandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
TITLE: 'Jin Vol.1 '''SYNOPSIS: '''Japan, 2123 is the safe haven for many Runner families and villages that live in peace and harmony until one day when the Government and the X Hunters led by Yao and Kwan invade the country with their forces to take the Runners away and use them for their spirit beasts. In this attack, Jin, a fifteen year-old boy’s family is killed which leaves him in trauma. After all the death and destruction, Jin’s spirit beast awakens and sets out on a journey to kill Yao and Kwan to avenge the death of his family. Jin faces many challenges down the road and yet he succeeds in killing Yao and Kwan. However, Jin has tasted blood and his thirst isn’t quenched. '''PLOT: '''It is 2123 and Japan is proving to be a safe haven for the Runners, a group that has spirit beasts in them but wants to stay away from any conflict whatsoever. Many have come here and started families and managed to maintain peace and harmony in their lives. In one of the many runner villages called Matsuri lives Jin, a fifteen-year old boy, with his family who is yet to have a spirit beast awakened in him. Jin is a cheerful boy and the youngest of the two kids in his family. Unlike Jin, his older brother Shin has a spirit beast awakened in him and has mastered controlling it. He’s the bravest, one of the smartest men in the village who serves as one of the guardians. In his free time, he trains Jin in various martial arts and teaches him his ways so that Jin can use them for the greater good when he gets his spirit beast awakened. Every year, the village has a festival called ''Chie No Matsuri where everyone gathers at The Great Temple to show their gratitude and pray to their god, Mogu, the god of wisdom. It’s even more special this year, since the spirit beast awakenings and the people of the village believes that it’s a gift straight from Mogu. It is Chie No Matsuri and everyone, including Jin and his family are at The Great Temple. While the ceremony is taking place and is almost about to be over, there’s helicopter noises getting louder by the second and the ground starts to tremble. Out of nowhere, a battalion of tanks and helicopters emerge, take their positions and start attacking the village. It’s the Government led by the chief of secretary of defence, Yao and the X Hunters led by Kwan. At the same time, an army of foot soldiers come in and start taking away men and women with spirit beasts from the temple. In the midst of all the chaos, Shin notices his family being in trouble and quickly goes to rescue them. Shin and his parents surround Jin and try protect him. In these attacks, Shin and his parents die protecting a very badly wounded Jin. There’s blood everywhere. Below there absolute silence and dead bodies. Above there screams of terror and agony from the Runners with Spirit Beasts in them who are now prisoners. The Government’s military and the X Hunters do one final check and leave to Hightower, the government’s HQ. After an hour, Jin regains his consciousness and realizes his family’s and friends’ bodies lying around him. Between pain and trauma, Jin drags himself to Tomari where he then gets medical attention. After weeks pass by, Jin is fully recovered. Although, his mental wounds still haunt him. However, he is surrounded by another bunch of people he can call family and friends but is reluctant as he fears he might lose them too. Jin is a completely changed person, he loses his cheer and joy. He often finds himself brooding on top of the tallest tree on a mountain that overlooks the village. A few months after living with his new family and friends until the Government and the X Hunters invade this village as well and do the same thing they did to Jin’s village. This happens when Jin is at his favourite spot. Even though he notices them coming in and destroying the village, taking their people captive, he remains helpless and again, watches his people die and taken away. Completely heartbroken, Jin is on his knees and screams in agony and cries as he looks up in the sky as the military helicopters disappear. This is when Jin’s spirit beast awakens in him. He feels the power. A livid Jin blasts the wing of one of the helicopters. As it comes crashing down, Jin goes running towards. As he reaches towards the crash site, he sees a man crawling his way out and he takes him by his collar as his eyes glow in white and asks where the Hightower is. He then sets out a journey fuelled by rampage and reaches Tokyo where the government HQ is. Jin reaches the Hightower where he fights the government’s special forces and army, and finally reaches the top floor where he encounters Kwan and Yao and gets his revenge by killing them. At the end of this story, after Kwan's death Adira is the X Hunters' new leader with a stricter regime. She is determined to take Jin and his Spirit Beast in her control. '''GENRE: Action/Adventure PROTAGONIST: '''Jin a fifteen-year old child who used to be a normal, happy, cheerful and care-free. After the X Hunters and the Government attacked his village and killed his family, his life turned upside-down. When the attack happens again in the Tomari village, a Spirit Beast awakens in him and he then becomes fuelled by anger and is thirsty for revenge. '''ANTAGONIST: '''Kwan is the leader of the X Hunters. However, his hands were tied. He had no choice but to invade and attack these villages in order to gain dominance over the Bounty Hunters. '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Yao: '''The chief of defence. He's a tall, old man whose special power is to find/hunt out Spirit Beasts in other people. He was also a part of the Bounty Hunters. He is cunning person who doesn't mind slitting babies' throats if he has to get what he wants. '''Shin: Jin's brother who is the strongest in Runner Village, Matsuri. He's a man of virtue and bravery. He trains his brother throughout his childhood. He protects Jin before dying during the X Hunter-Government attack of the village. Adira: The second-in-command in the X Hunters. She doesn't have any Spirit Beast in her. However, she's very smart and loyal to the group. She hopes she could have a Spirit Beast awakened in her one day. She also isn't happy with the rules that X Hunters abide by and thinks she's more competent to lead the group. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: ''' '''The Great Temple: This is where the village conducts their ceremonies and spiritual gatherings. High Tower: HQ of the government in this continent. It's in Tokyo. It's a tall building where all the operations and meetings take place. There's high-security here. This is where the final showdown happens in the story. Tomari Village: A village east of Matsuri where Jin gets medical attention and a new family and friends. This is where the second attack happens by the Government and the X Hunters. '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''The sudden appearance of the Spirit Beasts affects everyone around the world. While most of the other stories in this world are happening in America, this offers a look at what's happening in Japan with new characters, segments of character group stories are revealed. '''TARGET MARKET: '''Males (East Asian countries) from ages 16-30. The All Japan Magazine and Book Publisher's and Editor's Association (AJPEA) released a report on February 24 that estimated that the combined physical and digital sales of the manga industry in Japan amounted to 445.4 billion yen (about $3.91 billion) in 2016. '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''There's a lot time spent on either reading manga or playing video games. Both markets have an almost cult-like following and also translate well into each other. '''MEDIUM: '''Manga/Comic Book '''PLATFORM: '''Brick-and-mortar book stores in Japan because they're still more relevant there. In addition, this could be launched digitally on Amazon, Mile High Comics, NewKadia.com, Things From Another World, to name a few. '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''There has always been a strong market for comic books/manga. Artistically speaking, such a narrative can really capture the depth and (visual) accuracy very well on a way lower budget than any other medium like an animated/live action digital series, TV show or film. Moreover, when this narrative gains fandom and popularity, this could be brought into the film/TV or gaming world or even more plays with cosplaying ultimately creating even more revenue potential.